


basically uswnt's oneshots

by brilliantcastiel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha!Christine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas!Erin and Ashlyn, Becky can't say no., Canada WNT, F/F, From friends to girlfriends, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kelley comes home with puppies, Kelley gets traded, Kop's first practice with Reign, Low key starts falling for meesh, Nervousness, Omega!Ella, Omega!Tanc, Raging Kelley O'Hara, Rio olympics, Samton - Freeform, Sky Blue FC vs Portland Thorns, Tobin goes to CP's game, carson needs a hug, reign fc, reunited, sky blue to utah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel
Summary: a collection of my oneshots
Relationships: Christine Sinclair/Melissa Tancredi, Ella Masar/Erin McLeod/Ashlyn Harris, Kelley O'Hara/Becky Sauerbrunn, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Michelle Betos/Haley Kopmeyer, Sabrina D'Angelo/Stephanie Labbé, Sam Kerr/Nikki Stanton, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, carson pickett and haley kopmeyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. i miss you- preath

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave reviews in the comments.

One shot- about how Tobin went to Chris's game

(Reign vs Red Stars 2016)

It had been weeks since Tobin had seen her girlfriend. Weeks of not being able to hold, touch or kiss her. To say that Tobin missed Chris a lot, was a lie. 

Tobin had been stressed the week that they played Washington Spirit. So stressed that she shoved one of one of the Spirit’s players down, which got her a yellow. And when she yelled at the ref, and spiked the ball, that got her a second yellow, when led to the red.

-

Christen was missing Tobin. She knew that she would have to see her soon, or she'd break.

She watched the Thorns vs Spirit game, and when Tobin was ejected, she knew that something had to have been bothering the midfielder.

They talked that night, which led to Tobin sobbing over the phone, saying that she missed her more than anything. 

-

Today, was the match against the Seattle Reign, and with Hope, Jess, and Melis out for the match, Christen knew that they had a good shot at winning. 

She slipped into her car and drove to the stadium, which took about 20 minutes from the hotel where they were staying at.

Christen parked the car and got out, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. A smile lit up on her face when she saw a text from Tobin.

** _-I hope you have an amazing game! Go out there and show them who the real stars are. I love you! ;)_ **

The forward smiled and headed into the stadium, then into the locker room. Her teammates cheered as she walked in and she laughed.

"Are you guys ready to win?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"HELL YEAH!" Julie Johnston -one of Christen's best friend- yelled.

"Get suited up, we have 20 minutes till warmups" she commanded.

She plugged her phone into the dock and started playing her gameday playlist.

She went to her locker, and took her shirt off, placing it onto the bench, then doing the same with her shoes and socks.

Christen slipped her jersey on, then shorts, before sitting doen to get her cleats and shin guards.

She slipped her guards on, setting them in place before putting the socks on, followed by her cleats, which she tied.

Getting up she grabbed the Captain's armband, and her hair tie and went to go in front of the mirror. She smiled at her teammates as the song change.

She put her hair up, and out her headband in, and they were soon heading out for warmups. 30 minutes later and they were back in the locker rooms, ready to head out. Grabbing her phone she sent one last text to Tobin.

** _-I love you._ **

"Guys! Gather around!" She yelled. All of the Red Stars did so.

"We are going to go out there and win it all! Our defense have never been better. Out midfielders are amazing and our forwards are scoring goals left and right. And lets not forget. We have an amazing keeper" Chris said with a grin.

"I believe that we will win" Danny started chanting. JJ joined in.

"I believe that we will win!" They all yelled.

"Let’s go out there and kick some ass!" She yelled, and the team made their way out on the field.

-

Tobin smiled to herself as she walked into the stadium, quickly finding a spot, keeping her hood up. It was just after the National Anthem, and the teams were in the huddles.

She quickly spotted out Chris and grinned. 

Finally the game started.

The first half was slow, no goals scored. Chris was doing amazing, having many shots on goal, which were saved by Hope.

The half concluded nil-nil. Tobin could tell that Chris was tense. She let out a sigh and played on her phone.

The second half started. It was going back and forth between the two teams, until Jennifer Hoy got the ball in the 56th minute, and scored!

Tobin jumped up with the rest of the Red Starts fans and cheered loudly. Finally after everything settled, play resumed.

By the 88 minutes it was 2-0. Then Yanz was taken down in the penalty box, which granted Reign a PK.

Kim Little took it and scored.

When the game was over Tobin sent a quick text to Chris telling her to come outside the back when she was done, and headed out to her jeep.

She drove to the front, and was crowded by fans, so she drove to the back of the stadium and waited for Christen.

She got out of the car, and leaned against the car, as the door opened and she saw her beautiful girlfriend.

-

Christen smiled and waved to Alyssa, as she walked out of the back of the stadium, and walked out.

Tobin was out there waiting, leaning onto her car. Chris smiled widely, and started running. Tobin heard her and caught her.

The forwards wrapped her legs around the midfielders waist. Christen smiled at Tobin, who leaned forward to connect their lips.

Her lips were as soft as ever, which made Chris want to melt into her arms.

Finally released from the lack of air, Christen leaned her forehead against Tobin's.

"I've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too" Tobin said, tearing up.

The couple got into Tobin's car, and drove off.

"How did you get here?" Christen asked her girlfriend. Their hands connected in the middle, fingers interlocked.

Christen missed this. Being able to hold her hand, kiss her. But now that they were together again, even if it was only for a day. Which Christen realized that they would be together for Camp.

"Flew over today" Tobin replied cheekily as she stopped at a red light.

"I;m glad you came. If I knew you were there, I would of scored." Christen said.

"You can still score. In bed" Tobin let out a laugh as her girlfriend's cheek flushed a bright red.

"Maybe I’ll score tonight?" She asked Tobin, who now pulled into the hotel.

"You will. And JJ is bringing your car back to the hotel" The midfielder said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Christen and Tobin got out and headed to Christen's hotel room. And it was times like this that she was glad that she wasn't roomed with anyone.

"I'm so glad you came today. I was about to go crazy" The forward whispered ass he connected their lips, in a well needed kiss.

Lets just say that that night, none of them did much sleeping.


	2. she needs you-Erin Mcleod, Ella Masar and Ashlyn Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erin tears her ACL in March 2016 Ashlyn goes and sees her.  
-  
Alpha!Erin, Alpha!Ash Omega!Ella

"Ash, you need to come as soon as you can. Its Erin. S-she tore her ACL" Ella's sobs broke the keepers heart.

  
She closed the voicemail and shoved her phone into her pocket. She was currently in Orlando, with the Pride for preseason. She could stay, but her heart yearned for her Alpha.

  
You see, Erin, Ella and Ashlyn were all together. Erin and Ash the Alphas and Ella the Omega. They had met when Ash joined the senior team, at the Algarve Cup in 2013.

  
The keeper sighed and got up, walking out her hotel room and headed down to the lobby where most of the team was, as they had team dinner that night. Steph Catley and Laura were cuddled up on the couch, Sarah and Kristen Edmonds were watching something on Sarah's phone. Ash sighed and walked up to Tom and sat down next to him.

  
"Hey Coach, I need to ask you something" Ash spoke.

  
Tom could tell something was wrong with the Keeper.

  
"Sure Ash, what is it?"

  
"I need to leave now, and go to Sweden. Erin, my partner tore her ACL and I need to be there" the Alpha struggled to get the words out,her eyes brimming with tears.

  
Tom's faces soften, seeing Ash like this broke his heart.

  
"Of course Ash. Take as long as you need. Aubrey will fill in" he spoke softly.

  
"Thank you coach"

  
That night she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called Ella.

  
"Hey baby girl" Ash spoke, a smile on her face.  
-  
The team got Ashlyn the first and earliest flight they could from Orlando to Stockholm where Ella would pick her up.During the flight, Ash slept since the fight left at 5:45 am and landed a bit after noon in Sweden.The keeper was shaken awake about 7 hours later by a flight attendant, who told her that they would be landing in 20 minutes.Ashlyn placed her seat up and placed her headphones in her bag, and rebuckled her seatbelt.  
-  
Ashlyn heard a squeal and was thrown back by the force of a body. She saw dark hair and relaxed,pulling the omega into her arms, breathing in the comforting scent.

  
Then she felt tears.

  
"Shh, shh, it's okay El, its okay I got you" Ash spoke into her Omega’s ear, rubbing circles onto her back.

  
Finally they pulled apart and the blonde placed a kiss onto Ella's lips.

  
"I've missed you" she spoke softly as Ash grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulders, as they walked to the baggage claim.

  
"How is she?" Ash asked as they waited for her bag. She had only enough time to pack the essentials that she would need.  
"She's shaken up, its bad. The doctor said Rio isn't going to happen" Ella responded her eyes filling with tears again.

  
Ash pulled her into her side, her arm around her waist. She absolutely hated seeing her omega so upset, her scent almost turning sour.

  
10 minutes later they were driving down the highway, headed to Malmö. 2 hours later they pulled up to the hospital, in which Erin was at. Throwing the door open, she scrambled out, slamming the door shut and ran inside, Ella quickly following.

  
"Erin McLeod" Ash spoke, her breathing heavy.

  
"Room 205" the nurse said, a small smile on her lips.

  
Ashlyn nodded and grabbed Ella's hand and they walked to the elevator. A ding sounded as they made it to the floor rushing out. Ash made it to the room first, and walked in, leaving the door open for Ella.

Erin was laying there, an IV in her arm, and a brace on her left leg. Seeing Erin like this made all the tears that Ash held in come out.  
The Canadian's head moved quickly, seeing her other Alpha.

  
"A-Ash" Erin croaked out, her throat dry. Ashlyn walked over and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and took Erin's hand in her own.  
  
"Im here baby, I'm here" Ashlyn spoke to the keeper. "I'm not leaving until you’re better"


	3. bronze is the new gold- Sinclair and Tancredi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/O moment (Sinc/Tanc) after the Bronze medal match at Rio.

  
The shrill sound of the whistle sounded through the arena as the ref blew it 3 times. Stephanie Labbé had a grin on her face as she watched her teammates, collapse onto the pitch. Christine Sinclair fell to her knees as her fellow Canadians surrounded her.

A familiar body rested against her, as her teammates got up she felt a kiss being pressed to her head. Sinc glanced up and saw her mate, her omega looking at her,passion in her eyes. They had did it, they won bronze back to back.

The alpha pushed herself up as the teamsters from the bench jumped on her.

"We fucking did it. All thanks to you Sinc" DMath grinned, and hugged Sinc, as they all headed back to the bench to get a drink as the ceremony stuff was brought out.She stayed behind as Steph caught up with her. The captain laughed as she saw Jessie being picked up by Soph, the girl as they had nicknamed her 'Baby Canada' had won a bronze medal.

Sinc threw her arm around the younger Alphas neck and pulled her into a side hug and ruffled the girls hair.

"How does it feel?" Sinc asked, They grabbed their water bottles and chugged down most of it. A ice cold towel was thrown their way and Christine caught it, and rested it on her neck.

The team was resting on the bench, chattering amongst themselves, when The keeper finally answered,

"It feels great, I just wish Erin was with us" she said with a sad smile.

"I know how you feel " Sinc replied and ran her hand through her hair, and collapses into the next to her mate, who was grinning and pulled Sinc to her.

"I can't believe that we did it" Tanc said, and watched as John and the staff started handing their Canada team jackets and their black pants out. Ashley, Soph, Jessie, Sabrina and DMath were all huddled together.

The Canadian Alpha grinned and grabbed her clothes and reached down and slid her socks down. Tanc got on the ground next to her and started to unlace her own cleats, as Sinc pulled hers off, untied they and slid her socks and shingaurds off.

" I am so fucking proud of all of you" John's voice broke Sinc's thoughts as she zipped up her jacket and slid into her shoes.

-  
  
Tanc's hand slid into Sinc's as they walked back onto the pitch, and lined up by numbers. Tanc staying right beside her despite her number being 14 and Sinc's 12.  
  
"Remind me to reward you later, maybe I'll let you score in bed" Tanc had a smirk on her face as the medals were placed on their necks. The heavy bronze felt nice to the omega, emotions filled her. This was the last Olympic medal she would get.  
  
  
"I love you" her alpha told her, and they all linked hands, and raised them into the air, big bright smiled on their face.

"I love you too my omega"  
  
Later Sinc had taken a picture of Tanc and their medals around their necks with the caption: _**"Bronze is the new Gold"**_

Sure, they won bronze, but bronze was the new gold. And as long as Sinc had Tanc by her side, anything would be okay with her.  
  



	4. raging kelley o'hara- emily sonnett/kelley o'hara

"You clearly did that on purpose " she yelled at Tash, and walked up to her and got into the Hawiians face.

Strong arms pulled the defender back, and felt the voice whisper into her ear," let it go, it's not worth it"

Kelley relaxed at the sound of Christie's voice and let her pulled her back.

Emily was off the pitch and locked eyes with KO.

"Can I at least go make sure she's okay?"

"Go ahead"

Kelley ran over to the sideline and grasped Em's hand in her own.

" we good babe?" She asked her.

Emily smiled, " yeah I'm good. A bit shaken up, but I'll live. Now we got to get back out there. My team has a shield to win"

She smirked at her girlfriend and ran back onto the pitch.

"So whipped " she herd Sam Kerr whisper and KO slapped her arm, and play resumed.


	5. r i o- steph labbe/sabrina d'angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Labbe/Sabrina D'Angelo before, during and after the second group game.

Stephanie Labbe/Sabrina D'Angelo before, during and after the second group game.

###  -

Steph Labbe/Sabrina D’Angelo

Setting:Rio, Brazil

For the game against Zimbabwe John had decided to put Sabrina in goal instead of Steph, who was more than willing to do it since it gave her a chance to see her girlfriend in action. She would get to see how much passion Sabrina puts into the game.

The teams walked out, and Stephanie made sure to wink at Sabrina, for good luck of course. National Anthems went by quick and the team huddled up. Sabrina pulled her good luck charm closer,and rested her arm around the other keeper’s shoulder. Before Sab could step on the pitch, Steph took her aside.

“All you have to do is go out there have fun, do your best and play your best. I love you so much my keeper.” Steph said, and pulled the smaller keeper into her arms. With a peck to her girlfriend’s cheek, Sabrina stepped onto the pitch and strapped on her gloves, heading over to where her backline was waiting.

The game started off slow, with Canada having much of the possession. It was Canada that struck first on the 7th minute. A goal from Janine Beckie! It went a bit quiet for the next 10 minutes, and then in the 18th minute a player was brought down inside the box. A player from Zimbabwe got a yellow and Canada got a Penalty. Christine stepped up to take it. On the Canadian bench, they went quiet,Steph holding Shelina’s hand. Sinc walked up, stared the keeper dead in the eyes, and took it. The bench went up in cheers as it hit the back of the net.

In the 35 minute, Canada got a breakaway. Jessie managed to cross the ball to Beckie, who volley it in.

Canada-3

Zimbabwe-0

The whistle blew 10 minutes later, first half done. Sabrina walked behind her girlfriend and took her into her arms. Steph let out a squeak and relaxed into her arms.

“You, were absolutely amazing out there.” She praised her girlfriend, who hummed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Cause I had you cheering me on.” She replied cheekily, as she held the locker room door open. For the time they had, Sabrina sat on the bench and pulled Steph into her lap. They chilled for the rest of the time, chatting to teammates. Finally it was time to take the pitch again.

Steph always enjoyed playing against her girlfriend in the league. But there was just something about watching her that captivated her. The smile she wore on her face never left. Even when Zimbabwe scored in the 86th minute. She could see a upset look on the keeper's face, who looked over to the bench. Steph held a thumbs up and grinned. The smile on the other Canadian’s face came back.

The final whistle blew, Canada managed to only concede one goal. While the rest of the team headed to do pictures and what not, Stephanie waited for Sabrina, wrapping her arm around the shorter girls shoulders. As they walked to the nearest fan, a young girl about 10 who had made a sign for the both of them Steph spoke.

“I’m really proud of you, you know.” She said, and grabbed the marker from the girls hand and signed her name and number, and added a quote that she always loved.

“I know. I just feel like I could of stopped them from scoring.” Steph frowned and then smiled as they took the pictures. Heading into the locker room, she stopped Sabrina.

“Don’t say that. We can all be a bit better, but you’re one of the best. It was bad luck that they scored. Now thanks to you saving our asses a few times, we’re set to go on to the quarterfinals.” She said, and pulled the girl in for a hug and wrapped her arms around her waist.

What did Sabrina ever do to get someone so sweet like Steph?

_“I love you.”_ She mumbled into the girls neck.

_ “I love you too.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept requests for any ship, international, NWSL and any national team.


	6. f r i e n d s h i p- carson pickett and haley kopmeyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first reign practice for carson

First Reign FC practice for Carson.

###  -

The day had come. Her first official practice as a Seattle Reign FC Player. And to say she was nervous was an understatement. After being drafted as the 4th overall pick, she was excited to play for one of the best teams in the States. After being picked up by fellow defender Rachel Corsie, Carson made her way out of the car and into the stadium that she would now call home.

“Just head into the locker room. Walk down the hall, second door on the left.” The center back explained. Carson nodded, and grabbed her back from the back seat, and started to make her way into the stadium. Several other girls were also making their ways in. She ran into another draftee Summer Green, who had the same nervous look on her face.

“Hey, We’ll be fine.” Carson said, looking over at Summer, who gave her a small smile.

“I mean what could possibly go wrong?” She muttered and held the door open for Summer. The locker room was relatively quiet, the only people in were Jessica Fishlock, Megan Rapinoe, LuLu Barnes and Hayley Kopmeyer.

Carson set her stuff down, and sat down. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she unzipped her bag, and pulled her cleats, guards and socks out. Someone came to sit next to her. It was Megan Rapinoe, forward/midfielder.

“Looking nervous there Rook.” She stated as she also started to get ready. Carson blushed slightly, and tugged her sneakers off.

“Is it that noticeable?” She asked the blonde, who smirked. Setting her shoes in her bag she tugged on her socks and made sure that they were up all the way, then put her guards on.

“Just a bit.”

“Pin Head, don’t scare her.” Jess spoke, turning her attention to the other blonde. Carson let out a laugh and pulled her cleats on, and tied them up. 5 minutes later, while she was putting her hair up, Laura came in a smile on her face.

“Everyone gather around.” She yelled out.

“Alright, we are now in season four of the League.” Everyone cheered.

“Welcome Rookies Havana Solan, Summer Green, Lindsey Luke, Paige Nielson,and Carson Pickett.” She exclaimed. A hand went around Carson’s shoulder. Jess was standing next to her, a huge smile on her face.

They broke off in groups as they headed out to the pitch, Carson being up with Jess and Pinoe. Making sure everything was right, she stepped on the pitch for the first time.

And it felt great.

They started with light warm ups then went into drills. Carson was connecting most of her passes, and the smile she had on never left her face. Then the scrimmage started. And for the defender it wasn’t going too well. She let the forwards in, and didn’t clear balls fast enough.

Sighing to herself, she grabbed her bottle of water and sat down on the bench.

“You okay?” a voice asked, worried in their voice. The rookie looked up to see goalkeeper Hayley Kopmeyer.

“Just a bit frustrated right now.” She confessed, a frown on her face.

“I know how you feel. I remember my first practice.” Kop said, and sat down next to the defender, and put her arm on the top of the bench.

“Really, but that was like ages ago.” Carson couldn’t help but joke, a smile making its way onto her face. She thought back to how her days at college were a bit easier than this. But no one said playing pro would be easy.

“Bit of a jokester I see.” Kop laughed, and looked out onto the pitch.

“Just a tad.”

“What you need to do, is take a few deep breaths. This is the first practice of many to come. You’re young. You’re talented. You got many more years left. Take a deep breath, and go back out there and do your best. You’re only going up from here kid.” The keeper said, glancing back at the right back.

“Everyone back onto the pitch for round two.”

Carson smiled and got up, and took one last drink of water. Then she surprised the taller woman by pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you. I really needed that Kop.” She said and pulled back. The keeper just smiled.

“Anytime kiddo. I’m here for you.”


	7. n e w   a d d i t i o n s- kelley o'hara/becky sauerbrunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelley comes home with a surprise

Kelley never expected to come home with two puppies. What started as a peacful drive back home ended in her bringing two new members to join the family.

-

Kelley sighed softly as she noticed the rain coming down from the sky in sheets. Practice had finally ended and all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Becky and watch movies all night. Her phone has some messages on it as she grabbed from her locker, her thumb unlocking the device. One was from Becky asking when she would be home.

_ **KO: Should be home soon, depends on how the roads are. Love you.** _

After showering and changing into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt as well as her Sky Blue jacket, the defender headed out of the building. The air was cold as it hit her face, still warmer for October than it normally was. She just wanted to get home to Becky, who was visiting for a few weeks before pre season started in mid March.

Finally making it to her car, Kelley placed her bags on the top of the car as she reached for her keys and unlocked the car. After placing her bags in the back set, she got in and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was a 2 hour commute from her house to the facility, but Kelley loved the drive. Seeing all the seenary was calming to her, if she had a difficult day at practice.

Mid way through the way home, She spotted a box on the side of the road, and her being the sweet little Georgia Peach she is, stopped to find out what was it in. After pulling over, she got out and shivered slightly, pulling her hood more over her head. Kneeling down, KO almost sobbed as she saw two little puppies, no more than 10 weeks shivering, soaking wet.

“Oh sweet babies.” She whispered as she picked up the small puppies and placed them inside her jacket, holding them tight to her skin. She grabbed all her warm clothing out of the back and wrapped them up and placed them inside an old cleat box and set it in the front seat. Cranking the heat up all the way, she almost sped all the way home.

When Becky heared the front door open and saw KO carrying a box in her arms, she lit up. Had Kelley gotten her something. She placed her book down, marking her page and got up. When Kelley set the box down, she was caught off guard. There in the box were two little puppies, all curled up in Kelley’s USWNT jersey.

“I can explain. I found them on the side of the road, and its raining. You know I couldn’t leave them out there Becks.” KO spoke softly, eyes almost pleading with her. Becky let out a sigh, knowing she could never say no to Kelley. And not to mention that the puppies were cute, little chihuahuas that were tan.

“We can keep them, I’ll go to the store and get some things for them. What should we name them?”

“I see it fitting we name one Hope, god do I miss her, and the other one Blue.” Kelley spoke with a nod. That made Becky fall more in love with her.

“Sounds perfect my love. Stay here and watch them. I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Becky kissed the defender softly, and grabbed the keys before walking out the door.

“You two have her hook,line and sinker.” Kelley whispered to Hope and Blue.


	8. t r a d e d- kelley o'hara/becky sauerbrunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelley goes where she needs to go after being traded

kelley goes to where she needs to be after being traded

“What do you mean I’ve been traded?” Kelley spoke harshly, eyes almost glaring at the Sky Blue staff.

“We got a good exhange for you, Taylor and a draft pick. The Royals are sending Shea Groom and Christina Gibbons and also a draft pick. We want to thank you Kelley, for everything that you’ve done for this team through out the 5 years. We wish you the best of luck.” With that the meeting was over, and Kelley shot up from her chair and left without another word.

“This is bullshit.” She muttered as she excited out the building, spotting Erin and Kailen in the car waiting for her. She slid into the back seat and instantly the other two knew something was going on.

“What happened?”Erin asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“I’ve been traded.”

“Shit no! Really?” Kailen asked, her voice already waivering. Kelley nodded sadly.

“Taylor and I are headed to Utah for Shea and Christina and a draft pick.”

“Erin and I will personally riot.” Kailen said with a sad smile.

-

Over the next few days Kelley managed to pack everything she had in the Frat House, which she shared with Nikki,Sam and Sarah. Her phone went off with a message.

_ **My Love <3** _

_ **Can’t wait to see you.** _

_ **Kelley:Not long now. Can’t wait to see your beautiful face.** _

_ _

Kelley smiled and then pocketed her phone after she replied. The news was to be announced the next day, which gave her enough time to fly to Becky’s place in Kansas City. All she needed was some reassuring and love from Becky to get through the tough time that follow trades.

Finally, the day came for her to leave New Jersey, and to say she was sad would be an understatement. After hailing a cab and placing her bags in the trunk, the defender got into the back of the cab and told him her destination was the airport.

For the next hour, Kelley ran from ticketing through security and thankfully made it to her gate on time, barely making the shutting doors. Before the flight took off, she plugged her headphones in and turned on the playlist that Becky made her for whenever she was flying. An hour into the flight Kelley found herself scrolling through past photos from 2017. A grin appeared on her face when she stopped on the one from the Tournament of Nations.

_ *Flash back* _

_ “Kell, Kell Kell!” Becky laughed as her girlfriend got closer. She was pulled into strong arms that swung around. _

_ The pair collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles. Kelley rested her forehead on Broon’s a soft smile on her face. _

_ “I love you.” She spoke as she pressed a kiss to the center backs lips. _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ *End flash back* _

The photo was of them after when Kelley had her arms around the older woman's waist, grins on both of their faces. Not long before they would be together.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, and as Kelley waited to get her back from the overhead her phone went off with a message.

_ **My Love <3** _

_ **Facetime tonight?** _

_ **Kelley: Of course, just got done with a practice with some of the gals. I’ll call when i’m done showering. <3** _

Kelley slid her phone into her pocket and grabbed her bag and made her way off the plane. 30 minutes later she was in a taxi heading for Becky’s place a smile on her face.

“We’re here.” The driver spoke, snapping Kelley out of her day dream. She grabbed a 50 out of her wallet and handed it to him.

“Keep the change.” She spoke and sent him a smile before getting out, and grabbing her bags out of the trunk.

The house was lit up, christmas lights still hung up making it feel like home. Kelley walked up to the front door, unlocked it and quietly walked up. She set her bags down and took off her shoes before heading up to the master bedroom. A soft laugh escaped her lips at the sight of her girlfriend all curled up under the covers, Kelley’s blanket over her.

The right back grinned and slide in next to her, pulling Becky close to her. She watched as her eyebrows pursed and then a yawn escaping her lips as she rolled over. One eye opened and than both.

“What are you doing here?” Becky rasped out rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pulled KO close to her.

“I got traded.” Kelley whispered, still not coming to terms with the trade.

“To where.” Beck asked as she started to run her hands through the smaller girls hair.

“Utah.”

“Seriously!! Baby thats amazing. Well it sucks and it hurts me that Sky Blue traded you, but now we can be close together. The rest of the NWSL better watch out for us.” Becky let out a laugh than spoke again. “Who’d they get in return.”

“It was Taylor and I and a draft pick for Shea, Gibby and a draft pick.” Kelley's voice muffled as she curled into Becky.

“Damn it. But hey, at least we got two amazing players in return. Perhaps I can breathe easier knowing that you're on my team now.” Kelley let out a laugh.

“Best defence in the league or best defence in the league?” She asked and looked up to face Becky.

“Best defence in the league without a doubt,” Broon said as she pressed a kiss to Kelley’s forehead.

“I can’t wait for this season.”


	9. n e w  f r i e n d s- haley kopmeyer/michelle betos

When Haley Kopmeyer gets drafted by the Seattle Reign in 2013. She never expected to fall for a teammate. 

_

  
  


The feeling of having your name being called for the NWSL draft is indescribable. 

  
  


“With the 31th overall pick, Seattle Reign select Haley Kopmeyer out of Michigan State University.” Haley was shocked, a wide smile on her face, as she made her way up onto the stage. She grabbed the scarf that was handed out to her and posed for a photo. Slipping the scarf around her neck she gave her speech. 

“I would like to thank my teammates and coaches at Michigan, who helped me through all the years. Also my family and friends who pushed me to never give up on my dreams and always pushed me to do my best, and finally The Seattle Reign and Laura Harvey for selecting me, I can’t wait to get started, and as i’ll be saying from now on. Let It Reign.” Kop finished with a grin. 

  
Walking off stage, she got photos taken, the smile staying on her face as she went back to her seat. Taking her phone out, she worked her way through all the messages, replying to most of them before going to twitter. As she was liking and retweeting some, she came upon Seattle’s tweet. 

_ With the 31st overall pick we select @hkopmeyer in the draft. Welcome to Seattle!  _

They included the photo of her holding her scarf up, a huge grin on her face. After liking,retweeting it, and quoting it with “Thanks for selecting me, can’t wait to start my journey with y’all. #LetItReign” She leaned back in her seat to watch the rest of the draft unfold. She felt the seat next to her shift, and she turned to see who it was. It was another draft pick from Seattle, Christine Narin out of Penn State, who had an equally big smile on her face. 

“Hey teammate!” 

“Hiya Christine.” Kop said, and looked at the female next to her. 

“I can’t wait to get the season started. I’m really excited.” Narin babbled. Haley let out a laugh, and ran her hand through her hair. She was going to enjoy having Narin as a teammate. 

“I’m just glad I got drafted. I really didn’t think I’d get drafted.” The goalkeeper confessed,a gleam in her eye. 

  
  


That night at a nearby hotel in Indiana, she laid awake. The next few weeks would be crazy whirlwind. She would have to get major stuff done. She’d have to pack and get all of her items shipped to Seattle when she knew who her host family was. She would need to finish up all her classes with flying colors. 

This was going to be the season where she would prove herself to her family, friends and new team.

-

March rolled around,and preseason set it. Kop was excited to see what the new journey would bring. Once she was settled with her host family-a single mother who had a 9 year old daughter named Avery who loved WOSO,- it was time for her first official practice as a Seattle Reign FC player. 

Practice was set to begin at 11:00 to 2:00, with a break in between sessions. Which meant Haley was suppose to be there about an hour early for the keepers meeting, that Hope had called her the night before- at a bit past midnight- to tell her about. 

  
  


Sighing to herself, she heaved her body out of the warmth of her bed, and walked into the bathroom. After a nice and long hot shower, Kop got dressed in a sports bra, Nike shorts and one of her many new Seattle Reign shirts. Shoving her cleats, with new socks and guards, along with 2 pairs of gloves the Keeper headed out. After stopping to grab a coffee and a muffin from the local coffee shop, she made it to practice. Parking in her spot, she sat there for a moment, thinking of how far she’s come in years. From playing her first ever rec game to now, her first ever Pro Practice. Hopefully the first of many. 

  
  


Getting her thoughts together, Haley stepped out of the car and shut it, locking it as she went to trunk. Grabbing her bags, she swung them onto her shoulder and shut the trunk with a slam.

_ Would they like her? _

_ Would she be ready? _

_ What if she wasn’t as good as them? _

Kopmeyer shook her head and opened the gate, which was already unlocked and walked into the stadium for the first time. The breath was knocked out of her,as she took in the beauty of the stadium.

  
  


“Haley right?” Ohmigod was that Hope Solo? Kop tried her best not to fangirl. 

“Yeah, I’m am.” She said, as she turned around a smile on her face. There in her sight was the greatest goalkeepers of all times. Hope had a megawatt smile as she made her way to the younger keeper. Throwing her arm around Haley, she pulled her into a tight side hug. 

  
  


“Good to meet you. I’m Hope Solo. The other keeper should be getting here soon.” She spoke as they walked to the locker room. Opening the door, Kop held it open for Hope, who nodded a thanks and walked in. The locker room was clean, and already in the locker spaces were uniforms,warm ups and everything the players would need for the season including 3 boxes of new cleats and 4 pairs of guards. The keepers got 4 pairs of new gloves. 

Haley was excited. They sat there for 20 minutes before the locker room door opened and in rushed a curly haired burnette, all flustered. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” She spoke in rapid fire, smoothing her hair down with her hand. Holding her hand out to Hope, she spoke. 

“I’m Michelle Betos.” 

  
  


“Hope Solo” Hope responded with a grin, as she shook her hand, and then at the last second pulled the younger keeper into a hug. Michelle turned her attention to Haley, and smirked. 

  
  


“How you holding up rook?” Michelle asked as she sat on the bench, pulling her current shoes on before pulling the cleats on. Kop just looked at her before responding. 

“I’m doing okay. Really excited to get the season started. Ya know?” She asked as she joined the other keeper on the bench, grabbing the teal and black pair from her locker before putting them on. Hope just shook her head and chuckled. 

“You’ll fit right in Haley.” She said confidently as she started to pull on her cleats. 

‘I hope so.’ Kop thought, pulling her socks out of her bag and putting them on her feet, first her left then her right. She started doing this her first high school game, and it’s stuck ever since. 

  
  


Soon enough the rest of the team made their way to the stadium and into the locker room, grins on their faces. Christine made her way to Hayley and pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, “I miss ya.” And then pulled away. 

  
  


“I’ve missed you too Narin.” 

  
  


-

Practice was definitely harder than college practices. But as Kop sat in the ice bath with the other keepers, she knew this is where she wanted/needed/ to be. She always had dreamed about playing the highest level of Women’s soccer available to her in the US, and if anything find a team overseas. 

  
  


Finally, about 20 minutes later Haley heaved her body out and shivered as she moved quickly to where she had set her clothes. After making sure she was dried, she got dressed, threw her hair up into a high messy bun, and getting dressed. She was about to leave when Michelle appeared a sheepish look on her face. 

  
  


“You think you could give me a ride to my host family's house?” she asked. “They dropped me off earlier.” she continued, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

  
  


“Sure. Anything for a teammate.” Haley said with a grin. 

  
  


The ride to Michelle’s host family’s house was filled with blasting music and them singing along, off key of course.Michelle wanted to know as much as she could about her newest keeper buddy, which Kop gladly answered her questions with a smile on her face. 

When they got there, Meesh pulled the younger keeper into a hug-well the best she could- a smile on her face. 

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow?”She asked, a gleam in her eye. 

  
  


“For sure. Do you want my number? In case you need a ride?” 

  
  


“That might be helpful.” They quickly exchanged numbers, and Kop backed out of the driveway, a smile on her face as she set out for her house. 

Haley’s host family wanted to know how practice was, and she told them everything, about how amazing the staff and players were to getting to train with the best keepers in the world. Later that night, after dinner and saying good night to Avery and her mother Emily, Kop laid awake. Her energy far too high to sleep. 

As if her phone knew, it went off with a ding. Looking down, she saw it was Michelle, which put a smile on her face. 

  
  


** _Meesh: Can’t sleep?_ **

** _Kop: Yeah, haha can’t sleep either? _ **

** _Meesh: Years of insomnia, you kind of get used to not being able to sleep. _ **

** _Kop: That must suck. _ **

** _Meesh: It does. Since we both can’t sleep. Wanna meet up and go for a run?_ **

** _Kop: Sounds good. _ **

  
  
  


30 minutes later they were running on the track at a local 24 hour gym. It was going good, until Michelle decided to make it a bet. 

  
  


“Who ever gets to the end the quickest wins.”

Kop arched a brow, her hands going to her hips and a smirk appeared on her face. 

“Oh really? What does the winner get?”

“A date as friends, wherever they want.”

The rookie weighed her options, and then nodded. 

“You’re so on.” She said and grin, and got into position. When Michelle gave the signal, she took off, pushing with all the strength in her. Haley was a good 30 paces ahead and didn’t plan on stopping until she got to the end. But somehow, Meesh came from behind and pulled off the win, wearing a proud smug smile on her face. 

  
  


“I’ll let you know when I want to use my win.” She stated as they made their way out of the gym, and getting to their cars. 

  
  


“You do that. I’ll see you later tomorrow, have a good night Meesh.” Haley said, as she got into her car and started it up. 

“You too Kop.” 

  
  


The drive home was quiet, the night breeze coming through the windows Kop had opened. When she arrived back to the house, she made sure to go in quietly,making sure to not wake the family members up. After getting changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she got into bed. Plugging her phone into the bed, her phone went off with one last text. 

  
  


_ **Meesh:Sleep well Rookie, it was amazing meeting you tonight, can’t wait to become good friends with you. ** _

  
  


That put a smile on the younger keepers face, as she made sure her alarms were set,before locking her phone and setting it down on the nightstand. Knowing that tomorrow's training would be conditioning made her shiver slightly. As she dozed off to sleep, the only thing on her mind was Michelle Betos. 


	10. m a y b e   more   t h a n   friends?-Samton

Idea:From friends to girlfriends.

Set:2014-Present

  
  


When Samantha Kerr joined Sky Blue FC she never expected to fall for Nikki Stanton. 

  
  


*Third Person*

“Welcome to Sky Blue. We’re glad to have you join our team, and hope you’ll have fun here.” And with that the phone went dead. Samantha Kerr stood there in shock, she was just traded from the Western New York Flash to Sky Blue FC. And she wasn’t even told by her old head coach! But that was how the game went, and something told her Sky Blue FC would be a good experience for her.

Signing to herself softly, she grabbed her phone from where she had placed it onto her table before ringing her best friend, and Matilda’s teammate, Kyah Simon. 

  
  


“Yo Sammy!” The forward grinned and went to her room and flopped onto her bed. 

  
  


“Kyah, I’ve been traded.” She spoke, deciding to be blunt about it. 

  
  


“Wait, When?” The line went quiet for a moment before Kyah spoke again. 

“Samantha Kerr traded to Sky Blue FC for Elizabeth Eddy and a First round draft pick in the 2015 draft. That, is bullshit.” 

  
  


Sam snorted a laugh and shook her head slightly. 

“I mean I wouldn’t be so pissed if Aaron told me. “ 

“Understood. When do you go to Jersey?”

Thinking back to the message she got a few minutes after the phone call,she responded. 

“I think a few weeks before preseason starts. I’ll probably go at the end of the W-League season. But, with the World Cup being this year, I won’t make my debut until after.” Sam stated. “It’s just I though the Flash would be where i stayed for my career, or at least a part of it.”

After talking for a bit more, Kyah offered her love and they hung up. With the last round being that weekend, Sam didn’t need it to bother her, since Perth was sitting number one on the table. The young female’s phone went off with a text. 

  
  


‘ _ Extra practice happening in a hour, im on my way to pick you up.’  _ from teammate Alanna Kennedy. 

  
  


*Time skip:New Jersey:Febuary 2015*

Steping into the cold air, Sam shivered. She totally forgot that the seasons were switched and while it was turning fall in Australia it was just the end of winter in America. A shout grabbed her attention as she turned to the right to see a smiling Kelley O’Hara. 

  
  


“Hi! Ohmigosh it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Kelley rushed out in a breath, making Sam smile. 

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you too!” Sam said politely as she reached to grab her bags. 

  
  


5 minutes she was in a warm car,and heading to the clubs stadium with Kelley and Taylor Lytle. 

“So, what’s it like,” She asked, “the team.”

“It’s nice. We’re like a weird bunch but you’ll fit right in. For the most part we’re like a group of children but as soon as the whistle blows we’re serious as fuck.” Kelley said, trying to keep a straight face but failing. 

  
  


When head coach Jim Gaberra announced that the forward was joining them, they couldn’t believe it. At 21 years of age, Samantha Kerr was becoming a well known name in women’s soccer. 

_ Would they like her? _

_ Would she fit in? _

_ Was she ready to play with a new team? _

  
  
  
  


“We’re really happy to have you joining the team.” Taylor’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

  
  


“Huh? Oh yeah, i’m super excited to play with ya.” She spoke softly, jet lag slowly starting to get to her. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the Aussie had to do other things. Go sign some trade papers, get photos with her and her jersey and meet the rest of the team. 

“How long untill we get there?” She asked, looking out the window as the trees flew by. 

  
  


“About an hour, so you can try and get a nap in, I know you gotta be tired.” and with that she was out. 

  
  


“Think she’ll like the team?” Kelley asked as she turned a corner. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll love them.”

-

“And this is where you’ll live. You’re rooming with Nikki Stanton.” Taylor said as they walked into the house. Upon walking in, Sam noticed a blond haired girl sprawled out on the couch eyes focused on the TV.

“Speaking of Nikki, there she is.” Kelley said, and grinned. 

  
  


Sam was at a loss for words. Nikki was beautiful, more beautiful than her last girlfriend. 

Nikki rolled off the couch, ran her hand though her hair and a grin appeared on her face.

  
  


“Nicole Stanton, nice to meet ya.” 

  
  


“Samatha Kerr, nice to meet you too.” 

  
  


Wrapping her arm around the younger girl, Nikki shoed off Kelley and Taylor. 

  
  


“I’ll take her, you guys head out.” She said as she lead Sam(and her bags) to the kitchen and started to give a tour. 

  
  


“You’re bedroom is next to mine, you can decorate it how ever you like.” Nikki spoke as she opened the door to the guest room. 

The room was nice and neat. The walls were a dark blue and the accent wall white. Sam went in and placed her bags onto the floor and sat on the bed. 

  
  


“I love it.” She spoke finally. Nikki left the room, letting the girl unpack in peace. The Australian placed all her soccer stuff on the bed and settled on unpacking her clothes, placing them in seperate drawers and then moved on to her cleats.

  
  


After noticing that there was another dresser labled “gear” she decided to placed them in there, only keeping a shirt,shorts,guards,socks and her favorite pair of Nike cleats. 

  
  


“When do we have to go for my meeting?” Sam poked her head out the door and looked at the middie, who looked up from her phone. 

  
  


“30 minutes?” 

  
  


With a nod, the striker went back to unpacking. 

  
  


Like Nikki said, they were out of the house and on the way to the meeting in 30 minutes. Well, 32 if you add the 2 extra minutes Nikki took to get ready. The drive was quiet for the most part, questions being thrown here and there, untill they reached the stadium. 

From the past times that Sam had been there, she knew it was nice. But now that she had more than a few moments to look at it she found that it was beautiful. Just like Nikki. 

  
  


Sam didn’t know what was going to happen, but she knew Nikki would most likely turn out to be more than a friend. 

  
  


Nikki didn’t know what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn’t get the image of Samantha Kerr out of her head, and she knew that Sam would most likely turn out to be more than a friend.


End file.
